


Out of Sight

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Jarvey</p>
<p>(warning for language)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jarvey
> 
> (warning for language)

Harry and Draco had a _thing_. It was not a relationship, not by far. But it could have been. It was on its way to, maybe one day, become more than just shagging occasionally. Harry wished it could be more. Except that Draco was leaving that Saturday for a year-long trip to Australia to study Magical Creatures.

Harry had been invited to Draco’s going away party, and was gawking at Draco from afar like an idiot. Draco was saying heartfelt goodbyes and giving thoughtful gifts to everyone while Harry was standing there, munching pathetically on a _petit-four_. And then it was Harry’s turn. Draco would come say goodbye and maybe give him something. Harry would finally know if they were just fuck buddies or if there had been a potential for _more_ after all.

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was not expecting to receive a bloody _Jarvey_. That Draco left him an animal that would insult him constantly for an entire year was not that surprising, given their past.

Harry was about to leave the party in a strop, his pride hurt and his eyes stinging, when the Jarvey spoke.

‘He’s gonna bloody miss your scrawny arse, you speccy bastard.’

Harry stopped dead and smiled. He went to give Draco a kiss he would definitely keep with him all year long.


End file.
